


I Was Living A Lonely Life Until I Fell For You

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: From a young age, Blaine had imagined the world changing to colour at the touch of a hand. He’d dreamed of eyes that popped, and cheeks that were a shade darker than they should be. He’d believed that he’d find his soulmate.“Sebastian Smythe.” The boy, Sebastian, offered his hand and, as always, Blaine took it. The splash of colour that filled the room shook him to his core.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I Was Living A Lonely Life Until I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Lost Boys Life' by Darren Criss and Computer Games.
> 
> I've written this as an apology if you've read the Christmas fic I started. I went through some stuff over the holidays and haven't been able to write it, but I need manage to write this. Hope you like it.

From a young age, Blaine had imagined the world changing to colour at the touch of a hand. He’d dreamed of eyes that popped, and cheeks that were a shade darker than they should be. He’d believed that he’d find his soulmate. He and Nick had talked about late into the night at sleepovers until they were 10, speculating about who would change the way they saw life forever. They’d thought about people that lost their soulmates, and what that would mean. They spoke of soulmates not being happy with each other, although that entire notion seemed ridiculous. They’d considered exactly how they’d feel when the grey of life changed into the bright glow of living, and Nick had described it in detail the second he met Jeff. 

He’d been overjoyed for Nick, for giving into Mrs Duval’s pleas that he bring the gift basket over to the new neighbours house when he was 12, and had accidentally skimmed the blond boy’s hand when he answered the door. Blaine had listened intently when Nick attempted to explain the sudden burst of colour that surrounded him, enveloped him in a way only finding ‘The One’ ever could. Nick deserved it, to find someone to love, after his dad walked out. Blaine couldn’t be upset over that. 

Watching them gravitate towards each other at their own pace, even though they knew they were meant to be, inspired him. Jeff was new to town and just wanted a friend, and Nick was content to admire the beauty of his existence as it had become. As they grew up, they settled into their feelings, lingering no longer than they had to on the feelings they already knew were there, and separating slightly from Blaine. He understood - they were each other’s soulmate. He didn’t fit into that equation. That was fine. 

When they all joined Dalton Academy, Blaine got to know more people. He didn’t have to rely on Nick and Jeff to keep him company once they joined the Warblers. He had Wes, who helped him adjust more than he thought he could possibly thank him for, and the world became a shade of yellow that he would never be able to explain. He didn’t believe Wes was his soulmate for a moment, it hadn’t been the explosion of colour Nick had told him about. They weren’t destined; life just wanted to give him a sliver of something before he found love. 

Blaine’s world, the buttercup yellow that it had remained after changing, didn’t change. It didn’t matter how many people he bumped into on the street, or how many hands he shook when meeting someone new. His soulmate just wasn’t around these parts, and he had a lifetime to discover it. He could, if he chose to listen to Cooper’s advice, try his best to live without searching. He could experience things without being with his soulmate. There was no point in sitting around - no one wanted that. So he did. 

He met Kurt, a sweet kid but not his soulmate, when he rushed down the stairs in an attempt to get to the senior commons before Wes could notice he wasn’t present for their performance of ‘Teenage Dream’. He welcomed him, and decided that maybe Cooper was right. He shouldn’t have to limit himself just because colour wasn’t a part of his life yet. It was fun, hanging out with Kurt when he joined Dalton, because he didn’t have the burden of hunting down his soulmate. His friendship with Kurt meant a lot, and he was upset when it was ruined. When Kurt leaned across the table while they studied and kissed him. If he were being honest, it might have meant something. If he were honest, he would admit that he wished Kurt was his soulmate. If he were being honest, the ache in his chest would have hurt more than it did. As it was, he wasn’t honest, and within a week Kurt had transferred back to his old high school. 

Though the world remained yellow, and Blaine still lived his life, there was a longing in his bones after that kiss. There was the desire to find the person that would change his life. There was nothing he could do except watch as Wes introduced him to his new girlfriend a couple months after he left for university, and as Trent muttered about how he was sure the new barista at the Lima Bean was his soulmate but just had to prove it. 

He threw himself into getting the Warblers to Nationals that year, even though he wasn’t on the council. They’d been beaten narrowly the year before, and he wasn’t going to let that happen again. They took his suggestions in stride, knowing that he’d been one of Wes’ main consorts the previous year, and helped the process along. Nick, who wasn’t entirely confident, was awarded a practice solo. He’d perform at the Dalton charity fundraiser, and they’d decide whether he could pull off a sectionals performance then. Jeff worked to create matching choreography, having to team up with a freshman since David had left. 

They took just over a week to perfect it, merging the new and old Warblers in a cacophony of sound. Nick was jittery before their first run through, but he got the hang of it quickly enough. They ran through it enough times that it would be no surprise if they could perform it in their sleep. Donors from around the country, alumni and parents, would be there. They had to impress. 

They chose to do a final run-through the day before, having all decided that they would need some rest in the days before the event, and it was bound to be their best bet. Sitting on the arm of the sofa, grin wide as he took in exactly what they’d managed to do, he joined in the performance of ‘Uptown Girl’ that Nick was leading them in. It was incredible, and he got lost in the flow of the music. In the structured movements that tied seamlessly together. In the pride he felt for the Warblers. He got so lost in it that he didn’t notice the taller boy leaning in the doorway until he began to clap. 

“That was an impressive performance, I must say.” He said, a smirk stealing over his features. There was no way of knowing the colour of his hair, or if his eyes popped, but there was something to this stranger that managed to draw Blaine in so, when no one else said anything, he took charge. 

“Blaine Anderson. You are?” He approached slowly, nodding to Nick that he could lead everyone in leaving if they chose to. No one did. He stopped within handshaking distance. 

“Sebastian Smythe. Transfer student.” The boy, Sebastian, offered his hand and, as always, Blaine took it. The splash of colour that filled the room shook him to his core. Made him drop Sebastian’s hand as though it had burned him. 

“Everyone out.” He demanded, not looking up from the floor that was now a white marble to be admired. “Now.” There was the shuffling of feet, and murmurs not loud enough for him to hear, but they did as he wanted. He picked at the hem of his blazer, a striking navy blue with a red trim, until there was no sound except his breathing left. His breathing and Sebastian’s. 

He glanced up slowly, trying to process everything as it registered in his mind. He’d stood in this spot so many times before, but had never been able to appreciate it the way it deserved. The desks were a dark, polished oak. The sofas a cream that stood out against the flooring and walls. In the middle of it all stood Sebastian, eyes roaming around the room with new eyes, though he’d only just seen it for the first time. They stood like that for several moments, him watching his soulmate and his soulmate looking anywhere else. 

“What do we do now?” Sebastian’s voice broke through the silence, his head turning to show vibrant green eyes. That was the question, wasn’t it? He knew nothing about this boy, at all, but they were meant to be. If he were to be completely honest, in all the ways he hadn’t in the past, he’d admit that he was terrified. He’d admit that he was terrified, and that he didn’t really care much for fear at all.

With the smallest hesitation, he reached out to the other boy. To his soulmate. He reached out, and wrapped his fingers around his wrist. He twisted himself so he could stand in front of him and, although he was scared to death, stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. “We do whatever we want.” 

They could, because even though they’d just met, and had a long way to go, he wasn’t about to pass his soulmate up for anything. They’d be alright. Sebastian Smythe was his soulmate, and his soulmate was the person that coloured the lines of his life with the accuracy of a painter and the love of an artist. That was all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow symbolises platonic friendship (friends, family).


End file.
